Saving the World: ON HOLD
by EmmaStylinson-Malfoy
Summary: Basically, this is a story that is like other's. It has a lot of OC's and if you read this, there is a contest. Summary inside. And if you look on my Profile, today I have officaily been a part of FF for a year, so this story is like an 'anniversary' R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the awesome Harry Potter, the marvellous J.K Rowling does. **

**I thought up of this story one day and now I decided to type it, and I have a different story on its way I just need to you say if I should make it and which crossover on my poll.**

**Property:**** -RW **

**By. The. Way****: There a lot of OC's in this story including my main character, and most are based off people I know, including myself, but it's just the character not the actual setting.**

**Summary:**** A girl, whose name is Emmaliese Athena Vixen, a British American, a smart girl for her age, is rich, but the major thing about her is she is a potterhead. She adores the all the characters from the good to evil. See as she finds out she's adopted and gets sucked into her favourite story with her parents being her favourite characters, saving both the wizarding world and the muggle world and falls for her true love. Let's follow her journey. **

**A/N: Look at bottom Authors Note for some stuff.**

**OC's (So Far) (Through Emmaliese's point of view)****- **

**Vixens**

**Emmaliese Athena Vixen (Snape): Main Character**

**Saffron Jessica Vixen: Little Sister **

**Rebekah Sara Vixen: Older Sister**

**Jessie Christopher Vixen: Older Brother**

**William Vixen: Dad**

**Elizabeth Ann Vixen neé Frank: Mom**

**Frank's**

**Rachel Artemis Frank (Black): Best Friend + Cousin**

**Andrew 'Andy' Drake Frank: Older Cousin**

**Evan Sebastian Frank: Younger Cousin**

**David 'Dave' George Frank: Uncle**

**Gwen Frank**

**Black's (Emmaliese's cousin's)**

**Alyssa Aphrodite Black: Rachel's Older Sister **

**Theodore Apollo Black: Rachel's Older Twin Brother**

**Mia Hera Black Nee Snape: Rachel's Mom**

**Snape's**

**Read AN at bottom**

**Everton's**

**Janet Francesca Everton nee Ross: Orphanage lady**

**George Edmund Everton: Orphanage Dude+ Janet's husband **

**Actual Characters:**

**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

**Narcissa Malfoy**

**Lucius Malfoy**

**Severus Snape **

**Bellatrix LeStrange (Snape)**

**Harry James Potter**

**Hermione Jean Granger**

**Ronald Billius Weasley**

**Molly Weasley**

**Arthur Weasley**

**Ginerva Molly Weasley**

**Fred Weasley**

**George Weasley**

**Percy Weasley**

**Charlie Weasley**

**Bill Weasley**

**Remus Lupin**

**Sirius Black**

**Tonks**

**Blaise Zabini**

**Saving the World.**

**Prologue:**

**No-one's POV:**

At midnight on a cold, frosty November night in New York City, everyone was asleep and four pops were heard from the end of a street and a group of four wizards were crowding together in a little huddle. There were two men and two women. They had dark traveling cloaks, and were walking with a lot of speed, through the street towards a very popular orphanage close to park in New York.

If you looked closely you could notice that the two women were both carrying a child each, both with some of the same features, they were mere babies about one and a half years old. They kept looking all around themselves as if someone was following them.

They then stopped in front of the orphanage, the light was on above the door and you could see the peoples' features, the two women, had black hair, one with curls, the other's hair was straight, they had dark clothing on, so that no-one would notice them. They looked like they were in their early twenties. The men also had black hair, which went to their shoulders, one with curly hair, the other with greasy straight black hair, and one had stubble growing and a moustache.

They stopped in front of Mrs Varsity's Orphanage, and set the two bundles on the ground, two little one year old girls, both with tufts of dark hair, and one with grey eyes, taking after her dad, and hopefully with her mother's straight hair. The other girl had dark green eyes and slightly longer hair than the other with slight wave in it, a mixture of her parent's hair.

"Now, we know you probably won't remember us, but we are your real parents and hopefully we will meet again, Emmaliese. Just remember you are a Prince, and everything will be alright. We love you and we are sorry for having to give you up." Said the man with greasy hair and the woman with curly hair, obviously the little girl's parents.

"Rachel, we do love you, but at the moment where we live is a bad place, hopefully you will slightly remember us, but you are a Black, don't forget that. Hopefully you both will be friends, maybe even the best of friends. But, just remember you're a special little pair." Said the other couple the other little girl's parents.

They knocked the front door, kissed the foreheads of each of the little girls, and left them with an envelope, saying their names, birthdays etc.

And they disapperated away before an around thirty year old opened the door. When she opened the door, she looked left to right and was about to close the door, thinking it was just some kid pulling a prank, then she heard two sharp cries, at the door step. She looked down at them, and picked them up and brought them into the warmth.

"George, we have to more." She shouted from the hall way, moving from the front door.

"I'm coming down Janet, just go into the front room." Shouted back, a deep voice of a man obviously the man Janet named George.

You could hear his heavy thumps of his feet walking down the stairs, and then a tanned, brown haired, muscly man came to the front room. He looked at the two little babies, in Janet's arms. "So who are these two little girls?" He asked Janet looking down at them.

"Don't know yet, I only got them off the front step." She said looking up at her husband. She laid the two little girls on her lap and took the envelope, from their blankets and handed one to George they opened it and read the contents on the paper.

It read (on Emmaliese's);

First Name: Emmaliese

Middle name: Athena

Surname: Snape

Age: 1 ½

Birthday: April 20th 1998

Parent(s) Name(s):

Mother: Bellatrix Erica Snape nee LeStrange

Father: Severus Tobias Snape

Sibling(s) Name(s):

Unknown

_Dear, whom this may concern,_

_There is a letter for Emmaliese's adopted family for when she is older, make sure that she gets it, for it is very important._

_Our Regards,_

_S. Snape_

_B. Snape _

And on the other little girls:

First Name: Rachel

Middle Name: Artemis

Surname: Black

Age: 1 ½

Birthday: February 4th 1998

Parent(s) Name(s):

Mother: Mia Hera Black nee Snape

Father: Sirius Orion Black

Sibling(s) Name(s):

Oldest: Alyssa Aphrodite Black

Youngest: Unknown

Twin(s): Theodore Apollo Black

_Dear reader, _

_Including this document, there is a letter from Rachel to read, later on in her life, please make sure that her adopted parents get these documents and letter._

_Yours Faithfully,_

_Mr S. Black_

_Mrs M. Black_

They then put the documents back in the envelopes and brought the little girls to a room with two cots. This is where they will sleep, 'til they get adopted. They set the two babies into the cots, and put them to sleep. Then they went into the office and made adoption files for them and put the envelopes into the folders and put them with the rest.

_~#^_^- One week and three days later-^_^#~_

Little Emmaliese and Rachel have been good to the owners of the orphanage. They don't scream at night, they don't do anything truly bad. There have been a lot of people willing to adopt one but then, they thought the other child would be lonely, until, a two famous male movie directors, a female fashion designer and a female professional make-up artist, came into the orphanage, with a daughter about five, a son around seven years old, and a little six year old son.

The group went to the front desk and a man said, "Hello, I'm William Vixen, and this is my wife Elizabeth, my Seven year old son, William Vixen, and this is my wife Elizabeth, my Seven year old son, Jessie, my Five year old daughter Rebekah. And the other man, my brother-in-law, David Frank, his wife, Gwen and their six year old son, Andrew. And we are looking to adopt." To Janet.

"What age ranges are you looking for we got to beautiful baby girls here, they only came about a week and a couple of days ago, their only 1 ½ years old at the minute. And my name's Janet Everton. The oldest is seventeen, hear and there are five at the minute. And take your time to think it over, and when you choose, you can come over to me." She said smiling the Vixen's and the Frank's and going back to the front desk. The two families discuss what they are going to do.

Then Mr Vixen went over to Janet, "Excuse me Janet, is there any chance we can see the two baby girls?" He asked her politely.

"Oh course, you can, Mr Vixen just let me go get them." She said getting off her chair; she went up the stairs into the little babies' room. She lifted them off the ground from where they were playing, and she carried them down stairs, with help from one of the seventeen year old girls.

Then the both of them went over to the families, "Here are the two little girls. I'm holding Emmaliese and Frankie is holding Rachel. Would you like to hold them? Then I can go get there folder's." asked Janet

The two women nod their heads, and I carefully place, Emmaliese into Elizabeth's arms, and she supported her head and bottom. Frankie handed Rachel to me, and smiled at the families and then went back up to her room. I placed Rachel into Gwen's arms, and she also supported Rachel's head and bottom.

They looked like a real family. And then on that day, they adopted the both of them, and that's how Emmaliese Athena Snape became, Emmaliese Athena Vixen and how Rachel Artemis Black became, Rachel Artemis Frank.

**A/N: So how did you like it? I think on Harry Potter FF I should do these types of stories. And, if you have noticed, today, 13****th**** February, I have been a part of Fan fiction for a year.**

**CONTEST:**

**As I said at the top AN I said there was something major at the bottom, well I'm holding a contest**

**Which is;**

**To make an OC for the Snape family, there can only 4 that I will pick and it has to be;**

**Name(s):**

**Sex: (Male or Female)**

**Sexuality: (Straight, Gay, Lesbian etc.)**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Appearance:**

**Habits:**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**Dating: (can't be Draco or Blaise)**

**Wand:**

**Status: (If Squib don't fill in wand)**

**History:**

**Addional Information:**

**But Review your OC on these questions, and if there is anything I missed out on put it in the Addional Info. **

_**Lots of Love**_

_**~Emmaliese**_

(\_/)

(0_0)

C(")(")


	2. Should I Keep Writing? POLL

**Vas' Happenin' Guise!**

So, let's get down to business. Upon not so long ago. I was thinking, if I should keep writing my stories apart from Ging Ting with a Hint of MAGIC. As you may have seen my other stories are on hold. But I have put up a new poll up, asking if I should either; Keep writing my stories, Stop writing and give up for adoption or keep writing some of them.

So, yes I am giving YOU a chose to pick. And if you pick some of them, I will let YOU decide the stories that stay. I have been working on some new chapters, but I need to know your verdict to stop altogether or not.

So, all you need to do is go on my profile and click the poll and decide. Once you have voted you can go back and look at which one is winning. So yh.

So vote and I'll let you know in September the results.

Keep reading my stories, review them and adopt my first story, please.

Thanks for reading,

_~EmmaStylinson-Malfoy _(TheLoveChildOfKatnissandPeeta)


End file.
